


Wall Paint

by iloveitblue



Series: Prompts [123]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-03
Updated: 2014-11-03
Packaged: 2018-02-24 00:05:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2560700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iloveitblue/pseuds/iloveitblue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The one where Phil want Grey and Clint wants Purple</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wall Paint

**Author's Note:**

> "Welp, that’s the last of it." Clint said as he put down the box of kitchen ware.

"Welp?" Phil raised an eyebrow at him. 

"Shut up. It’s a thing."

Phil rolled his eyes at him with a fond smile before handing Clint a roller. “I’ve already put down the tarps  _and_  sanded the walls. All that’s left is the actual painting. Come on.” 

Clint followed him to their bedroom where they agreed to color it something pastel-y grey - which for the record Clint thinks is boring. Which is why, Clint brought paint - purple of course. Once Phil sees the beautiful purplish hue on their wall, it’d be impossible for him to resist painting their room purple.

No, Clint is not a child.

Yes, this  _will_ work.

Clint poured the purple paint in his tray and began painting while he whistled a happy tune. 

It took Phil a total of 20 minutes and Clint half a wall of messy painting before Phil found out what he was up to. At which point he just about lost it.

"Clint! What are you doing?!"

Clint, the little bastard that he is, feigned ignorance. “Painting the walls. Like you asked.”

Phil made a sound that was almost close to a whimper. “With  _this_  color. Not purple.”

"But Purple is so much better."

"No, Clint. We agreed to paint this room grey. Now, please paint it grey." Phil told him. Clint pouted but made a show to take the bucket with the grey paint. 

Another 5 minutes went by, when Phil turned to find that Clint was still painting with purple paint.

Phil huffed and took his tray beside Clint. Clint gave him a curious look when Phil settled beside him but then Phil took his grey roller and gave Clint a sneer. Clint’s eyes widened “Don’t you dare-“

Phil rolled grey over the purple. Clint gasped. He pouted and took his roller to the other side of the room, right where Phil  _just_ finished painting. “Clint, no-” Clint rolled over the grey paint with purple.

Clint gave him a challenging look which Phil returned.

And everything after that was sort of a blur of splashing paint everywhere  _but_ the walls. Mostly on each other though. It was messy work, paint was _everywhere_  and there was none left in their trays or their buckets. 

They both sighed as they sat down side by side against the unpainted walls. “Well this was unproductive.” Phil commented, throwing away the roller he held. 

"It could’ve been worse." Clint told him, while trying to get paint off of his hair.

"I guess. What do we do now?" Phil asked.

"Wallpaper?"

Phil thought about it for a moment before he shrugged. “Sure.”

**Author's Note:**

> [Here on tumblr](http://promptmephlint.tumblr.com/post/101682673651/i-just-finished-writing-the-script-for-a-project)


End file.
